1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector with grooves and ridges.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 2,375,741 discloses a splice electrical connector having a general tube shape with a bore having serrations along its length. U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,809 discloses a coil spring with knurling or milling on its inner and outer sides used in a splice electrical connector.
Prices for raw materials for making electrical connectors continues to be a difficulty in maintaining the cost-effective design of products used in the utility, construction, maintenance, and repair industries. With respect to electrical products fabricated from copper and aluminum, a tremendous surge in cost (per fabricated dollar of raw materials) has resulted in the development of measures to control cost of new designs fabricated from these materials. Also, there has been a wholesale change in using alternate alloys in the design of these products going forward. Further, the increased use of batteries as remote energy providers in many power tools, specifically battery powered crimping tools, has placed tremendous emphasis on the optimization of battery life to increase the functionality for the user.
There is a desire to reduce costs associated with the purchase of raw materials used to manufacture electrical connectors. In addition, there is also a desire to provide electrical connectors which require less energy to crimp with battery powered crimping tools and, therefore, help to prolong battery life of the crimping tool.